Sick Day
by Baleef101
Summary: Yusei and Jack are left alone in their apartment. When Yusei gets sick, what's going to happen?
1. Chapter 1

Sick Day

* * *

It was a cold night in Neo Domino City. Crow was out running some errands, and Jack and Yusei were at their place. Yusei tended to stay up late at night working on his D-Wheel, and was usually fairly loud about it, the familiar sounds of tools clanging and engines revving reverberating throughout the apartment. Jack had just woken up from his earlier nap, and to his surprise, all was quiet.

"Strange, Yusei's usually working at this hour. Did he fall asleep or something?"

Giving into curiosity, Jack crawled out of his bed and walked downstairs to the garage.

"Hah...just as I suspected."

Jack chuckled softly at the sight of an exhausted Yusei, who had fallen asleep while working. He lie across the front of his D-Wheel, sleeping soundly. Jack always had an affection for Yusei, but being unaware of the other male's feelings, he kept quiet about it. With a soft sigh, Jack quietly walked over to him.

"You're going to catch a cold if you keep this up..."

He grabbed Yusei's jacket that was hanging from the back of his D-Wheel and carefully laid it around his shoulders. He smiled as Yusei shifted in his sleep slightly, letting out a soft sigh.

"I suppose I shouldn't just leave you like this..."

Jack carefully removed the tools from Yusei's grip and set them aside. He gently picked up the black-haired boy, as not to wake him. Yusei was still sound asleep, unaware of the tall blonde man that was now cradling him in his arms.

"God...he looks so damn cute when he's asleep..."

He quietly carried Yusei up to his bed and placed him in it, taking the jacket from his shoulders. Jack placed Yusei's jacket on the back of a nearby chair and gently tucked him in.

Yusei shifted very slightly, just enough to cause a small strand of his hair to fall out of place and into his eyes. Jack smiled and, with gentle fingers, brushed the hair back into place. He wanted to place a quick kiss on his lips, but he decided against it, turning away instead. Just as Jack was about to head back to his own bed, Yusei awoke.

"J...Jack...? Is that you...?"

Yusei was still half asleep. The sound of Yusei's sleepy voice made Jack absolutely melt. It was so damn sexy! He turned to face Yusei, who was now rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, it's me, Yusei. You fell asleep working on your D-Wheel. I brought you up to your bed. You could get sick working in the cold without a jacket like that!"

Yusei chuckled lightly at this.

"Yeah, I guess so."

He shivered slightly.

"O-okay...I guess it is...a little cold..."

Jack smiled slightly.

"Well, you'd better get some rest, Yusei. You've been up all night it seems like, and I can't have you getting sick on me while Crow's out!"

"Cmon Jack, there's no way I could get sick so- ah...ACHOO!"

Yusei's sneeze made Jack chuckle to himself. It wasn't very loud at all, and he thought it was just adorable.

"See? What did I tell you? Now I'm going to have to take care of you...I swear, you can really be such a pain sometimes."

He sat down next to Yusei on the bed.

"Here, lay down and let me take your temperature."

Yusei laid down on his pillow and got a sudden chill. He was now shivering uncontrollably. Jack put his hand to Yusei's forehead.

"You're burning up, Yusei...You must be running a fever. Try to cover up as best you can. I'll go get you some soup and a few extra blankets."

"No, wait!"

Yusei grabbed Jack's arm before he had a chance to get up. He wasn't sure why he just did that, but he didn't want Jack to leave. There was something about his presence there that just made him feel safe...protected.

"Just stay here for a while, Jack..."

Jack's eyes widened slightly. He was shocked to hear Yusei say that! Did this mean that Yusei might reciprocate Jack's feelings?

Jack sighed softly and gave Yusei a look of reassurance.

"Sure."

* * *

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I didn't think this story would actually be popular! Glad people like it!

This is a very short fic, I'm sorry for the way it ends...

But please enjoy 3

Chapter 2

* * *

Jack slid closer to Yusei and just sat there, saying nothing. He had no idea what was going on, why Yusei asked him to stay. Yusei shivered under his blanket, curling up slightly and gripping the blonde's arm tightly. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't want Jack to leave.

He lay there in silence, shivering slightly, trying to figure out what this feeling was. Jack, finally deciding to test the waters, gently placed his hand on Yusei's. Yusei snapped out of his trace and gasped very lightly under his breath.

"J…Jack…"

"Hmm? What is it, Yusei?"

Yusei looked away, with a slight blush on his face.

"N-nevermind, it's nothing…"

Jack chuckled.

"Heh, if you say so…"

Jack was ecstatic. Yusei didn't even try to move his hand away. He looked away in an attempt to hide the huge grin that was forming on his face. He wanted nothing more than to be close to Yusei, and he was allowing it.

Yusei was blushing, trying to not let Jack notice. He was surprised that he actually _liked_ having Jack's hand on his own. He shivered, trying to cover up more. Jack noticed this, and reluctantly removing his hand from Yusei's, placed an extra quilt on top of him.

"T-thanks, Jack…"

"No problem Yusei."

Jack sat back down next to him, this time a little closer. He immediately placed his hand back on Yusei's. Feeling a little braver now, he began to curl his fingers lightly, trying to grip Yusei's hand in his own. To his surprise, Yusei allowed him to do so.

His heart was racing. He really thought that Yusei actually felt the same towards him! Yusei looked up at Jack, who happened to be looking down at him.

"Yusei, are you hot or something? Your face is all red…"

Yusei, realizing he was blushing, quickly tried to hide his face.

"N-NO! I-I'm fine…"

Jack smiled. He knew that he was blushing, and just wanted to get a reaction. It was so cute when he got all flustered.

"If you say so, Yusei…"

Jack knew that Yusei obviously felt something for him. He was just too shy to say anything. He decided he'd try to see just how far he could go before Yusei got uncomfortable. Cautiously, he scooted a little bit closer to him, and placed an arm around him. Yusei blushed brightly.

"J-Jack…what are you doing…?"

"Nothing at all. Just trying to keep you warm."

"O-oh…I see…"

Yusei was absolutely loving this. He'd never felt this way about a man before, but he wanted Jack to hold him in his arms and never let go. He sat up, his blankets falling from his shoulders. He quickly hugged himself and shivered, trying to stay warm.

"Yusei, you're going to get sicker if you do that…"

"I-I'll be fine, Jack…" He was blushing bright red.

Jack could tell what Yusei wanted him to do. He wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him into his lap, his other arm helping to cradle the black haired boy. He laid his head on top of Yusei's hair, breathing in his sweet scent. Jack sighed in contentment.

Yusei was slightly surprised, but quickly adjusted to this new position. He felt comfortable in Jack's arms, his warmth helping to cease his shivering, but most of all…

…he felt safe.

He wrapped his arms around Jack, hugging him tightly. Jack looked down at him with a smile, and Yusei quickly turned away, blushing. Jack placed a hand under Yusei's chin, bringing the boy's gaze up to meet his own. They stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment.

"J…Jack…"

"Yusei…"

Jack slowly leaned down and placed a deep, passionate kiss on Yusei's lips. Yusei closed his eyes and returned the kiss with the same passion. Jack pulled back, leaving one hand on Yusei's cheek, the other around his waist, holding him close to him.

"I love you, Yusei…I always have."

Yusei blushed.

"…I…I love you too Jack…"

Yusei sneezed softly. Jack chuckled.

"You're going to need a lot of rest…here, lay down."

Yusei laid down. Jack followed, bringing the blankets over both of their bodies. He held Yusei close.

"J-Jack…y-you'll get sick too…"

"If it means being close to you, Yusei, I'll take that chance."

Jack kissed him again. Yusei complied. He gently started to lift the hem of Yusei's shirt up, and looked lovingly at him.

"I hope this is one sick day you'll never forget, Yusei."

He smiled at Jack.

"Me too."

* * *

End.


End file.
